


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Bang Yongguk - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] Bang Yongguk[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 2 hours[Reading Performed] April 4, 2019[Original Post Date] May 31, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Bang Yongguk - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [yongguks](https://tmblr.co/ZDgkSc2ZRskwW)

 

  
  


 

**Pre-Reading:**

Right off the bat while I was trying to get a feel for his energy, there was a lot of heavy emphasis on water, but it wasn’t specifically Water energy. It was literally just images of water flowing around in the air, bubbly, crashing against the rocks. It had me confused because it didn’t really feel emotional but it still felt cold and dense, which I would immediately assume was related to emotional turmoil. 

Eventually, after dwelling on it and just trying to feel into it, it felt more like rebellious energy. Everything about the water that I was seeing was all centered around that water, that emotional and creative energy, leaving its confines. The water was in the air, it was boiling over in a pot, it was trashing itself out of the river. This sounds weird, but the only thing I can think of to describe what this feels like is a person who gives birth to an elephant just to destroy the body that someone else gave them.

It’s just this aggressive kind of creativity towards being an individual and really throwing it in people’s faces that he is, in fact, his own person. I mean, he’s an Aries, so I guess that's to be expected, but there’s a lot of Water in that, and the fact that it’s so deliberate as well, and so consciously aligned in terms of a rebellious nature, it could be more in tune with Aquarius energy. Especially if it’s in his Moon or Mars as it would really settle in with that sense of identity and trying to match the outside image with what he sees within himself.

  
  


So, this was a really great set to work through as it did validate what I was seeing but it also showed a lot of the work and drive behind the formation of that core energy with the aggressively conscious water energy.

The first set of cards out were the 5 of Swords reversed with the Knight of Swords overtop of it. This shows that the independent mindset and perspective is overpowering, or literally reversing, a part of himself that once really stayed hooked on the opinions and judgments of other people. The cool thing about that though is that from that reversed 5 of Swords comes a set that literally paints an even more detailed picture of that situation that showcases the emotional involvement.

There’s the reversed 3 of Swords, which is directly connected to, and even mirroring the reversed 5 of Swords, so that is where the emotion is coming from. People judging him, potential issues with bullying or being made to feel less than simply for existing as he is. That energy, that literal heartbreak was not pushed out into an emotional outpouring, it was shoved into the Knight of Wands through the 8 of Wands. Like that anger and resentment towards people that judged him and saw him as less than fueled a very focused and charged up drive towards proving people wrong through his work and an honest expression. 

So he literally has the Knight of Wands and the Knight of Swords working together bringing his passion fueled ideas to life in everything he does. That Knight energy, that very aggressive and warrior-like energy is what causes the Water to thrash around, that's rebellion. Very cool.

This energy with the Knights is being directed towards the 10 of Pentacles, which is just his success, career, and life in general. It’s everything that he is, it’s his legacy. He’s building something up for himself in a very grand way to prove not only to himself but to the people that didn’t believe in him that he can. He’s looking for stability and a sense of fulfillment in that.

And then of course, that puts him in the position of the King of Wands, the King of Fire. Very stable within his own power and definitely has that vibe of being completely in control of himself and what he does with his creative work and career. From that comes The Empress where there will be a time where there isn’t so much tension and aggression towards it, a need to run at things quickly, but a time where things simply come to him and it’s an easier, smoother process towards creation and manifestation for him and his career.

Really, just based on his energy I really like him because there does seem to be so much focus on self-fulfillment and maintaining a drive towards his own success without there being any solid aggression sent out towards other people. It’s like that aggressive energy is all in the water, it’s in the action and the process towards creating something and then it’s just out there. He seems pretty dope.

 

**The Reading:**

  
  


**Current State of Core Energy:**

**Swan — Water (reversed)**

Nearly all of the cards in his spread are reversed and I have a feeling I’m going to have to read them in a very different way because he’s a unique bean and everything in his energy is about driving against the restrictions, expectations,  and whatever else.

So, starting off here with the core energy, it is reflecting that thrashing water situation. Upright the Swan is that perfect image with the graceful movement on the water, floating in a perfectly still pond without a care in the world. It’s described as being a source of effortless creativity, and as we’ve seen with his energy readings, there is nothing but effort in his way of creating.

The fact that it was this card that came out in reverse rather than one that would point to that more aggressive creation such as the Scorpion, or even the Spider, really goes back to that idea his him, deep down into his soul, wanting to be an individual, wanting to stand out. It’s also that rebellious nature towards literally flipping people on their heads and giving them something they weren’t expecting.

So, rather than a Scorpion, he’s being shown within the core as the reversed Swan. Still very centred in that water, very connected to the emotions, but in a way where he is choosing to disrupt it and turn it into something else just as the heartbreak in the 3 of Swords was put into the Knight of Wands rather than allowing it to become something that could consume him.

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment: Frog — Water (reversed)**

**Elemental Fire Alignment: Butterly — Air**

I wanted to put these two together as they kind of feed into each other as that creative and emotional energy is not really processed “normally” and is instead poured out into the Fire alignment where it is used as fuel towards his actions.

The Frog, when upright, is about emotional purging, literally just letting everything out. Upright it would be what the 3 of Swords would have been if it was upright. It would be that heartbreak consuming him. But of course, that’s not in his nature, it’s reversed. Just like the Swan, it’s meant to be read in a different way, so rather than it being literal, as in, he bottles everything up and stagnates, this is showing that he heals himself by turning those feelings inward and then projecting them through his creation.

So, in the spread, it’s like the Frog tips over and the Water that it was sitting in, that deep dark water, the emotional turmoil, gets poured out into the air over the Butterfly. For the Butterfly, this water comes as a soft rain, something that nourishes it and nourishes the greenery around it. Those emotions feed the Butterfly and allow for its constant transformative nature to continue on. Again, that’s coming off very Aquarius to me.

Even in the images with how the darkest part of the Frog’s card and the darkest part of the Butterfly’s card meet and it fades down into a bright light around the Butterfly’s body. It’s this very direct channel for his emotional energy to go so that rather than just consuming him or just letting it go and forgetting about it, it’s becoming something else, something that can exist out in the world. It means something more this way.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment:**

**Turtle — Water (reversed)**

This one made me laugh because the reversed Turtle being used here to get a point across is just too much, lol. Just the same as the other reversed cards, it’s a whole show towards giving you something you weren’t expecting, and it’s just saying, _“everything this is, I am not.”_

So, first off when this card is reversed the Water symbol becomes the Fire symbol. That’s true for all the cards, but I only noticed it here because obviously, Fire over Water is a big thing. Then the Turtle is a thing. Upright the Turtle is about trusting the Universe to guide you to where you need to be, having a lot of faith in the natural flow of things, and having comfort within yourself as you are your own support and foundation. When reversed I usually see it as the Turtle having gone inside of its shell and sunken down to the bottom of a pond where it gets stuck in the mud and can’t move because it’s scared of where it might be taken by the currents. Neither of these interpretations is true for him.

He is the Turtle, but the Water he’s in isn’t Water. It’s his Fire. It’s that trashing, boiling Water/Fire mix that is completely under his control. He moves with the currents but only because he’s the one making those currents. He sticks to a certain path and routine but only because he’s the one forging that path and deciding that routine.

The Earth alignment is about the connection to the physical space and self-awareness, so he’s seeing himself like this. He sees himself as being that one turtle in the pond that can cause big enough waves to shift his currents enough to get to where he wants to go by sheer will alone. He’s just that driven and confident within himself to be able to do that.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment:**

**Oyster — Water (reversed)**

The Air alignment shows thought processing and how someone relates to the world on a conscious level and yet again this a whole roundabout vibe here with this reversed Oyster.

When upright the Oyster is about having something contained inside, something very positive and lovely, just like a little pearl that someone chooses to keep under wraps, but everyone knows they still have it. When reversed it’s more like someone who hides their talents and gifts to the point where they fizzle out and become useless. Here, with Yongguk, it’s like the oyster is sitting wide open, but it’s behind glass and no one can touch the pearl.

In terms of the emotions, that kind of stuff might be more reserved, at least in terms of direct explanation and display. Like, he’ll show the Butterfly, but the process of how the Butterfly is fed by the Frog will still be hidden away. It’s a nice in-between place where he is neither fully connected or disconnected from the world around him. Again, he’s in complete control of that.

  
  


**Higher Self Core Alignment:**

**Buffalo — Earth**

This made me happy. This placement shows what his Higher Self is currently trying to push down into the core in order to continue his progression or initiate a new phase entirely. What the Buffalo represents here is exactly what the Empress represents in the energy reading, like they’re pretty much the same card with the same meanings, all the way through to the symbolism in the images.

It’s this much calmer and grounded energy, one of smooth creations where there isn’t so much thrashing about and overworking, it’s just this trust in what is already out there to grow and continue to prosper while time with work is spread out more. It’s just a much more stable state where everything feels more secure and a bit happier. I keep hearing the word _“lovely”_ for it as well. It’s just lovely energy where it’s not always about trying to throw people off or prove anything, there’s just a solid sense of himself, his work, and where he’s going with his future.

That’s all I have for this one, thanks for reading!

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
